


The Call

by Moiself



Series: The Adventures of Brat & Sparkles [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Dean, Brat and Sparkles, Established Relationship, Inadvisable use of dairy products, Jeribrose, M/M, Night of Champions 2015 spoilers, Top Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the run-up to Night of Champions 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [29k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/29k/gifts).



"So who is it?"

Chris leaned over Dean's shoulder & set his coffee down on the table in front of him. His husband tipped his face up for a kiss and angled the screen of his laptop so he could view the latest email.

"No one confirmed yet, but at least they've dropped the Dwayne idea. It's as if they've forgotten about Philly already."

They both shuddered involuntarily at the recollection. Chris slid into his own seat and pulled the laptop closer.

“What about Orton? He’s not got a match yet.”

“Roman was talking to him last week. He’s got a break coming up, he’ll be written off before the pay per view.”

Chris frowned at Dean over his coffee, deep in thought for a moment.

“What about one of the NXT guys? Breeze is due some big stage time, or that Corbin guy. Or maybe Crowe? You work well together.”

“Nah. Orders have come down that whoever it will be is going to lose to the new Wyatt disciple and cost us the match. Can’t bring up a new dude just to take the fall. Same reason they don’t want to use Jimmy or Cesaro. Guess it’s going to be Show or Kane then.

“How does that make any sense? I swear the script writers wouldn’t know a story line if it bit them in the ass.”

“Who else is there Sparkles?. All the rest of you old timers have retired, or done very bad things that we DO NOT SPEAK OF…”

His husband kicked him playfully under the table.

“Less of the old timer there Brat. You weren’t complaining about my age last night.”

The foot which had kicked Dean began to caress his bare leg.

“You know, I’m not doing anything that night…what about me?”

Dean stared at his man for a moment contemplating the idea, then stood, flashing his Sparkles a wicked grin.

“Well I can think of two things to keep you busy. I can demonstrate one now if you just set down that coffee cup and clear these dishes off the table.”

“I’m serious Brat. Put a call in to the office. You and me in the ring...think about it...wh...where are you going with that plate? I was eating that!”

“I was serious as well Sparkles. I think that’s a great idea. I’m serious about the demonstration too...you got me to thinking about last year’s Night of Champions.”

Dean had continued clearing the table as he spoke, taking Chris’s cup from him too.

“Oh.”

Dean set the last dish down on the counter and came back across to his husband, throwing a long leg across his lap and sliding his arms around his neck. He kissed a trail up along Chris’s throat and jaw, his voice a breathy whisper when he reached his ear.

“Then I thought about the last time we were in the ring.”

He rocked down his hips downwards, his stiffening cock grinding against Chris's own.

"Good times indeed Brat. Very good times."

He leaned in to steal a kiss, his hands dropping to his Brat's perfect ass, cheeks fitting his grasp like they were made for each other. His tongue darted into Dean's mouth, sweet with the traces of coffee and the Nutella he'd layered thickly on his toast, a habit picked up from the twins.

Dean's slow gyrations never ceased, coaxing them both to full aching hardness. Eventually, reluctantly, Chris pulled away, his voice low with desire when he spoke.

"So you said something about a demonstration?"

"Mmmm, yeah...s'interactive though Sparkles. Gonna need your... _input_.'

"So is that what they're calling it these days?"

Dean winked as he clambered off his laughing husband's lap and shoved his boxers to the floor in one quick movement freeing his rock hard dick from the confines of the dark cotton . His tank top followed as he turned to face the table and slowly leaned forward.

For a moment Chris thought he was reaching forward to get rid of the butter dish which had apparently escaped his notice earlier. Then he realised Dean wasn't moving it out of the way. He was pulling it closer. Pulling it closer and...and pressing the first two fingers of his right hand into the soft yellow block.

Chris's cock twitched at the sight of his beloved Brat taking those greased up fingers and, spreading his stance, tracing them around his pucker. As he watched, Dean slipped both fingers past his entrance, still a little relaxed and a little wet from their late night lovemaking, slowly pumping the digits in and out of the fluttering ring of muscle.

Chris's hand drifted to his cock as he enjoyed the show, grasping the hard flesh through the thin fabric of the loose sleep pants that were all he wore. The pleasured gasp his Brat made as he grazed that sensitive spot buried inside him had Chris pulling his aching dick free, the leaking drops of precome slicking his path as he stroked himself in a rhythm matching Dean's.

Unable to resist any longer he rose to his feet, slipping free of his clothing on the short journey that brought him flush to his man.

Grasping Dean's wrist he eased his busy fingers free from his ass and brought his hand to rest on the table, the action leaving him draped across the younger man's tanned back. The heat of Chris's body on his did nothing to prevent the shiver of anticipation that ran through Dean as the older man's mouth latched onto the sensitive spot below his ear, growling words into his skin alongside the bruise he worked there.

"My Brat...so fucking gorgeous...you're a walking temptation you know that..."

With a final kiss to the marked flesh, Chris peeled himself away. One hand on Dean's hip, the other grasped his cock, rubbing the head between those firm cheeks with a teasingly light touch.

Dean pushed back with a needy wanting whimper.

"Spaaaaaaarklesss....babe...pleeease..."

Chris had learned a long time ago that he was powerless to resist his Brat anything, especially when he asked so sweetly.

With an ease born out of familiarity he pressed forward, nudging against Dean's pucker until granted entrance.

Dean breathed deeply at the faint burn, pushing back against Chris, working with him to draw him deeper into his channel until he was at last fully sheathed.

They stilled for a moment. Dean becoming acquainted anew with the feeling of being so deliciously perfectly full, Chris revelling in the sensation of being fully embraced by the welcoming heat of his beloved.

At Dean’s huffed out ‘move!’ Chris drew back slowly, before snapping his hips, slamming back into his Brat, repeating over and over, adjusting the angle of his thrust until he heard the well known gasp that told him he was on target, each pistoning movement massaging Dean’s prostate in just the right way.

He picked up the pace, his rhythmic pounding relentless, turned on beyond measure by his Brat’s shameless show and the memories he had shared. The noises of their pleasure reverberated loudly round the kitchen.

“Yes Sparkles! YES! So fucking close...touch me! Make me cum!”

Egged on by the passionate cries of his man, Chris dug deep inside, finding a last burst of energy, at the same time, reaching round to take Dean’s dripping cock in his hand.

A few firm pumps was all it took to send the younger man over the edge, ribbons of cum spilling over Chris’s fingers, painting the table top. The delicious clench pulled Chris’s climax from him, blasting his load into Dean, driving deep with a final shuddering jolt.

“Fuuuuuuck.”

Still buried within his Brat, Chris eased himself forward to meet his rising man halfway, each seeking the other out for a lazy, loving, well sated kiss. At last sliding free, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Yes, let’s do it. Make the call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeribrose shipping me almost died of joy when Sparkles came out as the third man, but of course...he wouldn't leave his Brat high and dry :)
> 
> Always happy to wax lyrical about Jeribrose on [tumblr](http://sortofgetit.tumblr.com/) \- come say hi!


End file.
